Kyle's Nights at Freddy's
by FNaFMasterReady4Freddy
Summary: In search of a job for PC parts, Kyle applies for a job at a local Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Eerily enough, he is hired on the spot. There is a spooky atmosphere around the place. What will happen to Kyle throughout his five nights? I am writing this story for my friend. He wanted me to make a story about him. I am a little rusty on fan fiction writing. Ch 1 posted 2-1-2019 12:26 am


**Chapter 1: Finding a New Job**

His name was Kyle. He was a hardcore gamer who needed parts to build his ultimate gaming PC. Parts were not free though, so he decided to look for a job to help him earn enough money to build it.

He booted his laptop that was on its last legs and looked at some job sites. He stumbled on a place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It looked like a nice starter job, and the pay was average. He put in his application.

Five minutes later, he got a phone call asking if he could start that night. He was shocked to hear that he would start that early. He eagerly accepted and got ready to head down to the restaurant.

"They must have been really in need of a night guard." He said to himself.

His mom gave him a ride to the restaurant and dropped him off.

"Be careful, I will see you in the morning." His mom said.

"Okay." Kyle responded, waving goodbye.

He walked up to the door and was immediately greeted by the manager.

"You must be Kyle." The man said. "My name is Gabe."

"Nice to meet you, Gabe." Kyle said.

"Sorry to call you in on such short notice," Gabe said. "I just really need someone to look after my animatronics. People have been breaking in at night and messing with them, and that could be a liability. Think you can handle it? The job is only five nights, six if you do well, and seven if you have what it takes. Maybe we can get you a full-time position after seven."

"I think I can handle it." Kyle responded.

"Great!" Gabe exclaimed. "I guess I will show you around."

Gabe unlocked the door then handed me the key.

"Guard this with your life." Gabe laughed. Kyle chuckled a bit.

They walked past the Show Stage. Kyle looked in awe at how big the animatronics were.

"These are the main attractions." Gabe said. "Six feet tall, newly updated, and they can move around. That feature should only be active during the day though."

Gabe cleared his throat. They then walked down the right hallway.

"What is that?" Kyle asked, pointing to the cove.

"That is the Pirate's Cove." Gabe said. "It houses a defective animatronic. We keep him shutdown, but he still gives me the creeps. Part of me thinks he pretends to sleep."

"Can I take a peek?" Kyle asked.

"Sure, he is shutdown." Gabe said, now sweating.

Kyle reached over and grabbed the curtain. He hesitated a little, then opened it quickly. Foxy was indeed shutdown. Gabe sighed in relief.

"See?" Gabe asked. "Shut down."

Kyle reached out his hand and touched Foxy's costume. The animatronic snapped its eyes open. Kyle jumped back in shock.

"A-Ahoy l-l-landlubbers, and welcome to the Pirate's Cove!" Foxy said, moving his body and running through his programmed interactions. Gabe jumped in and flipped the switch on Foxy. He powered back down again.

"Someone must have tampered with him." Gabe said nervously.

"I think he is cool." Kyle said.

"He is a liability, so we keep him off." Gabe explained.

They continued to the office.

"This is your office." Gabe said. "I would advise that you do not leave, unless someone breaks in or one of the animatronics has a catastrophic failure and catches on fire."

Kyle laughed at the fire part, but Gabe's face was serious. Kyle's laugh turned nervous.

"I said they have been updated, but they are still old hardware." Gabe explained. "If you feel you are in danger, this office is equipped with bulletproof metal doors and Plexi-glass windows. Nothing can get in or out. The power is limited because of our budget, so if you leave them closed too long, the power will go out. That tablet on the table has the power meter and all of the cams. Just turn it on and it will do the rest. Our engineers are some of the best in the industry. Do you have any questions?"

Kyle shook his head.

"See you in the morning then." Gabe said, heading to the exit.

"Have mercy on him, okay?" Gabe said to the animatronics where Kyle couldn't hear him. He then walked out the door.

Kyle sat in the office chair and kicked his feet up on the desk.

"This is going to be a breeze." Kyle said. He got up and went to the soda machine in the kitchen. It was 11:30 p.m. already. He felt this eerie vibe while he was filling his cup, like something was watching him. He flipped on the light and saw an empty costume in the kitchen. It was slumped over in the corner.

"Wow, this costume must be old." Kyle said, walking up to examine it. "Fredbear's Family Diner."

Kyle read an inscription on the back of the costume's head. He had never heard of that place. It must have been just before his lifetime.

He turned off the light and left the kitchen. He then went back over to the cove, sipping his drink. He felt a stronger energy coming from behind the curtain. He almost didn't want to look in there.

He then went to the show stage and looked at the three animatronics on the stage. He pulled up a chair and just stared at them. They were kind of creepy, but kind of cute, in his opinion. He wished he could see how they performed. Everyone always had positive reviews, parents included.

He left the stage area and went to the Cove again. He pulled back the curtains again. Foxy remained still. He turned to walk away, but he heard some shuffling. He turned around and the curtain was closed again. His heart dropped. He heard the gears turning inside of the cove. He peeked inside where there was a little crack. Foxy was still inactive.

Suddenly, he saw Foxy's eyes open and look directly at him. He ran into the office and slammed both doors. His heart was pounding. The tablet had an alarm going off. He picked it up and saw that Bonnie left the stage. He was hyperventilating at that point.

He went to the camera for the cove and saw the curtain open. Foxy got up and walked to the door and started knocking on it.

"I didn't mean to startle ye, lad." Foxy said. "Ye can open the door."

"How do I know you won't murder me?" Kyle asked.

"Ye have me word." Foxy said. "A pirate never breaks an oath."

Kyle was hesitant. He walked to the window and looked into the hallway. He could see the tall animatronic standing there, looking at the door. Foxy turned and looked into the window, making Kyle's heart race.

"Ye have nothing to fear." Foxy said, gesturing to the door.

Kyle walked over to the button. The power was just going to go out anyway, either way he was dead. He pushed the button and opened the door…


End file.
